wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Abram Blutin
Abram Blutin is a major character who appears in: Era of Communism. The insane son of Bladmir Blutin. His wishes to change the world his father indoctrinated him into believing was right. Appearance Abram is always seen sporting his soviet military uniform. His uniform is also worn by his brother, Artyom Blutin. It consists of a dark greenish brown suit with the trousers tucked into knee-high boots with a brown cap with a star on the rim. The difference is the ranking that is show on their shoulder pads. Abram's is one single gold star. With his powers as a wizard, Abram is able to use alter self to blend into society, so he will usually walk around in his uniform, and, for easy accessibility he can tear away a bandage revealing a scar on his neck that turns him into his half-dragon self. Synopsis Era of Communism From the very beginning of the party's quest, Abram has been formulating his plan for world domination from the shadows. He was able to get connections with two major powers: the Goblin Mafia and Lord Meme. He would assist their causes to make sure they followed through with him in everything. The Crisis Abram appeared at the fight between Dickless Harem and Aku, he luckily got there in time to save Aku from the power of the holy arrow by destroying it with his own. There he revealed that he is in fact the one who cursed Darwick Wavis with triple ass cancer. He then tried to flee after killing his brother, Artyom Blutin, but Rhakim Khan reeled him in for a team beating, but his father, Bladmir Blutin soared up into the air and saved him. The party, however, were right on his tail. So he was dropped of on Quentium Castle to recuperate, but he saw that his newly made foes were charging their way up to him, so in a desperate attempt he reached the edge of the balcony awaiting them. After a while, Samsung bursted the large balcony door open alongside, Rhakim Khan and Granny McShlong. With his magical abilities, he summoned a ping pong table and chucked it at his opponents. He was able to knock out Granny McShlong and Samsung, but Rhakim Khan was able to dodge it "matrix style." Abram laughed and challenged Rhakim Khan to a gentleman's game of ping pong, which he lost, so Abram was able to kick the table into Rhakim's gut, but then, Jeff Kaplan raced up a chucked heals at everyone. Then Disco Norm finally made his way up too, after his tumultuous fight with Mr Pink. Abram, unprepared to fight them all stared in worry, until Lord Meme burst into the room demanding his immortality. Abram complied and the two started the fight against the Era of Communism party. It was an incredible and well-fought battle, but Abram and Lord Meme lost bad. The consequence if it hadn't been for Abram's supreme planning. To make his situation better, Samsung decided to avenge Jackurai Sam now, and kill Disco Norm. The rumbling of the Mind Machine shook the whole castle, and then the communist began its spread. Lenny Henry swooped in and picked up the party, saving them. The castle crumbled to pieces and Abram was crushed to death, and thus his magical essence did too. Abram died, but his expert planning allowed his father to finally live, ruling Endaria. Powers & Abilities Half-dragon heritage Due to the fact Abram is a half-dragon, he has the ability to fly, and his skin is slightly more durable than most. He also has sharp claws which can be used for tearing through bone and meat. Ping-Pong Table summoning Abram has the uncanny ability to randomly summon ping-pong tables at will. These large tables appear before him and he can use them as projectiles. Gallery AbramBlutin.JPG|Abram Blutin as he appears in Disco Norm 2. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Era of Communism Category:Era of Communism Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Wizards Category:Villains Category:Disco Norm (game) Category:Major Villains